Human Torch Comics Vol 1 36
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Communist spies ** Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle2 = The Beast From the Egg | Writer2_1 = Joe Gill | Penciler2_1 = Dick Ayers | Penciler2_2 = Carl Burgos | Inker2_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker2_2 = Carl Burgos | Letterer2_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = In the middle of the New Mexico desert, archaeologists have uncovered bones of dinosaurs and a well preserved egg. However they are quickly rushed off the scene by soldiers who tell them that they are digging on the site a nuclear bomb is going to be tested and they are rushed to safety, their discoveries left behind. The resulting nuclear explosion irradiates the egg, causing it to hatch, freeing a tyrannosaurus rex. The creature grows quickly thanks to it's irradiated body and begins going on a rampage. When the news of the attack reaches Chief Wilson's office he sends the Human Torch and Toro off to investigate. They arrive in New Mexico and attack the giant dinosaur as it passes into California on a trail to San Francisco, but find that their fire balls have no effect on the prehistoric beast. They manage to break free from the attack by shooting flames into the dinosaurs' eyes and mouth. Landing to survey the damage done, they come across dead bodies that do not appear to have been ravage by the prehistoric monster. They find a still living doctor who explains that the dinosaur is covered with prehistoric germs that are lethal to humans. With the creature on a direct route to San Francisco, and their flame powers making them immune to the deadly germs, the Torch and Toro meet with military officials and ask them to provide a military submarine for them to use. The flaming heroes then use their powers to herd the t-rex into San Francisco Bay where they attack it with the submarine. When the creature grabs the sub they rig it to explode and abandon ship. The resulting explosion kills the dinosaur, sending it sinking to the bottom of the Bay ending it's threat. The Torch and Toro return to Chief Wilson's home where they find, much to their dismay, Betty has made them eggs. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Voodoo Magic | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Devil Octopus | Writer4_1 = Joe Gill | Penciler4_1 = Bob Powell | Inker4_1 = Bob Powell | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Martin Epp | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Along the coast of Newfoundland, fishermen have been terrorized by a giant octopus that has come close to their fishing waters, threatening their way of making a living. This does not stop Peter Matson from purchasing a new boat in an attempt to fish the waters, despite the warnings of his wife Anna. However, when Peter goes out into the waters his new boat is destroyed by the octopus. This is witnessed by a group of Atlanteans who recognize the creature as the Devil Octopus and return to Atlantis to warn Prince Namor of it's danger. Namor decides to come to the aid of the fishermen and swims to Newfoundland, he arrives in the fishing village just as a business man named Sam Hooker is offering to buy all the fishermen's land for low prices. Unable to earn a living thanks to the Devil Octopus, the fishermen begin to strongly consider selling their homes when the Sub-Mariner makes his presence known and asks the people to hold off on selling their lands until he has a chance to deal with the Devil Octopus. The Sub-Mariner then dives back into the water and easily slays the beast that has been terrorizing the people of the community. He returns to tell them that he has handled the Devil Octopus, and the fishermen turn down Hooker's offer to buy and they head out to fish. When the Sub-Mariner dives into the water again, he notices oil seeping out from the ocean's floor and realizes what Hooker was after. Surfacing, he spots Hooker and his men on a boat attempting to attack the fishermen with a machine gun. Namor once against comes to their rescue, easily stopping Hooker and his men and turning them over to the authorities. Afterward, Namor informs the people that their land is rich in oil and wishes them the best of luck with their new found fortunes. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = The Ape | Writer5_1 = Joe Gill | Penciler5_1 = Dick Ayers | Penciler5_2 = Carl Burgos | Inker5_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker5_2 = Carl Burgos | Letterer5_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The Human Torch and Toro assist the local fire department in dealing with another of many recent tenement fires. The pair learned that the tenements are owned by Joseph Carlisle a rich but hateful man who does not care about the welfare of his tenants, only wanting them to pay rent, and collecting on the fire insurance when the places burn down. The Torch decides to pay Mr. Carlisle a visit and when he and Toro arrive they find Betty Wilson there as well attempting to appeal to Carlisle to tear down the tenements and build something safer for people to live in. However, Carlisle cannot be moved and refuses to help. Just then the phone rings and Carlisle is informed that another one of his buildings has burned down. He refuses and investigation and demands a pay out immediately. The trio of visitors suddenly see Carlisle change his mood and tone when his son Dan comes in to spend time with his father. Carlisle tells them that the boy is the only thing he cares about in the entire world, and asks them to leave so he can spend time with his son. Meanwhile, a man from the insurance company is rushing to Carlisle's home with a briefcase of money when he is mugged by a pair of crooks. They go back to their hideout to count the stolen money when they are confronted with a crook calling himself the Ape. The Ape explains that he is taking over and in hearing about Joseph Carlisle he comes up with a plot to get even more money: kidnap Carlisle's son Dan and hold him for ransom. When Dan is kidnapped, Chief Wilson assigns the Human Torch and Toro to find him. Searching for the boy they eventually find him at the crooks hideout, however the Ape manages to knock the Torch out and trap him in the bottom of an airless well. The Torch is trapped, unable to flame on without oxygen, but he is saved when Toro arrives and frees him. The pair track the Ape down, ironically enough, to one of Carlisle's own tenement buildings. During the battle the Torch and Toro's flames set the building on fire. When the Ape threatens to kill the boy, the Torch grabs him and throws him out the window to fall to his death. The Torch and Toro then return Dan to his father who has arrived on the scene. Seeing that his tenements are death traps, Carlisle realizes the errors of his ways and has them torn down, building his tenants new and affordable homes to live in. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * | Notes = |thumb|100px|right]] * In the Sub-Mariner story the Atlanteans are depicted as being frog-like, as opposed to cat-fish like appearance that was established by Bill Everett's work. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}